Taring
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Orang bijak pernah berkata, "Jika setiap mata dibalas mata, maka dunia akan buta". Namun, bagi Ying—sang Pembasmi Vampir—dendamlah yang membuatnya bertahan. Sampai dia berjumpa dengan Fang ... [Vampire!AU. FaYi.]


**Chapter 1  
**

 **Yang Memburu**

 _._

 _._

.

 _Pedang ini berat._

Bagi gadis mungil berusia 16 tahun seperti Ying, benda yang selalu disandangnya di punggung itu, memang terlalu berat. Bukan hanya karena tanggung jawab yang diembannya sebagai pembasmi vampir. Di dalam pedang itu, juga ada warisan kedua orangtuanya yang telah tiada sembilan tahun silam.

Ying menghela napas. Berat. Sendu terlukis di sepasang iris birunya yang indah. Sejak mengucap sumpah untuk melanjutkan profesi papa-mamanya, Ying juga telah bertekad untuk membalas makhluk laknat yang telah merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya. Mata dibalas mata. Ia tak pernah ragu atau goyah akan hal itu.

Demikianlah, gadis berambut hitam dan berkacamata bundar itu berlatih keras. Menempa diri selama bertahun-tahun sebelum mulai melanglang buana. Membasmi para vampir yang membahayakan manusia, sambil mencari musuh bebuyutannya.

Sudah lama sekali, Ying kehilangan kehidupan 'normal' seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya. Apakah dia merindukan hal yang telah hilang itu? Mungkin saja. Namun, sejak dirinya memikul sumpah, dan sejak pertama kali pedang tergenggam di tangan, Ying sudah siap untuk melepaskan segalanya.

 _Ah ..._

 _Pedang ini memang berat._

 _._

* * *

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy/BoBoiBoy Galaxy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Taring" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini.**_

 _ **Vampire!AU. FaYi pairing.  
**_

 _ **WARNING! Rated T for vampire & vengeance theme. Beware of angst ahead.  
**_

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

* * *

.

.

Hujan selalu membuat Ying merasa melankolis. Apalagi ketika dia sedang berada di tanah kelahirannya—Pulau Rintis—seperti sekarang ini. Dengan Ying yang duduk santai di kedai Kokotiam, menikmati segelas cokelat hangat.

Ying melirik jam digital berwarna biru muda dan kuning yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Terbaca angka 07:11. Memang masih sangat pagi. Ditambah rinai gerimis yang membuat orang-orang enggan meninggalkan rumah masing-masing. Udara dingin, pula. Ditambah lagi, ini hari libur. Selain Ying, siapa yang mau repot-repot keluar di waktu seperti ini?

"Hai, Ying! Selamat pagi."

Kecuali pemuda berkacamata penyuka warna ungu maniak donat lobak merah yang kurang kerjaan ini. Sejak Ying pulang ke Pulau Rintis, hampir setiap hari sang pemuda mengganggunya. Pasti hari ini pun sama. Bahkan Ying sudah malas menegur ketika si pemuda berambut jabrik nila, langsung duduk semeja dengannya tanpa permisi.

"Pagi, Fang," Ying menyahut datar.

"Apa kabar?"

"Baik."

"Oh, iya. Aku belum pesan minuman. Sebentar, ya!"

Ying mengabaikan Fang yang setengah berlari ke _counter_ , memesan entah apa kepada seorang tua pemilik kedai. Orang-orang memanggilnya Tok Aba. Sosok pekerja keras yang seorang diri menghidupkan kedai cokelat selama puluhan tahun. Sebenarnya beliau memiliki anak dan cucu. Namun, mereka tinggal sangat jauh darinya.

 _Sedih sekali._

Pikiran itu menari di benak Ying. Tidak bisa bersama dengan orang-orang yang disayangi, Ying paham betul bagaimana rasanya. Di tengah hujan rintik-rintik yang semakin reda, gadis itu menghela napas pelan. Sepasang iris birunya yang cemerlang, beredar ke jalanan. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang melintas, dan Ying kenal mereka semua.

"Kelihatannya sudah mau berhenti, ya?"

Ying tersentak kecil. Suara Fang meningkahi bunyi gelas kaca yang diletakkan di atas meja. Pemuda itu baru saja kembali dari _counter_ , dengan tubuh sedikit basah terpapar gerimis, lalu langsung duduk di kursinya. Ying mengernyit samar. Sedalam itukah dirinya merenung, sampai-sampai tak mendengar suara langkah Fang?

"Hujannya," Fang masih menambahkan.

"Iya," Ying menyahut malas. Tidak terlalu berpengaruh juga, toh cuma gerimis kecil. Lagipula setiap meja terlindung atap _portable_ yang bisa dibongkar-pasang.

"Seperti biasa, es cokelat Tok Aba memang yang terbaik!"

Lagi-lagi Ying mengernyit, menatap Fang yang menikmati minuman favoritnya melalui sedotan.

 _Seriously? Es cokelat? Di cuaca begini? Anak ini memang aneh._

Satu demi satu pemikiran itu menyerbu benak Ying. Tanpa sadar, sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk satu senyum kecil.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sambil melihatku?" kata Fang tiba-tiba. "Aku seganteng itu, ya?"

" _Idih_ ... Narsis juga ada batasnya. Dasar rambut landak."

"Kata siapa aku narsis? Itu 'kan kenyataan."

"Fang ..."

"Apa?"

"Sudah pernah keselek gelas es cokelat Kedai Kokotiam, belum?"

Fang tertawa. Begitu lepas. Begitu cerah. Detik itu juga Ying terpukau. Semburat merah tipis pun sempat mampir di pipinya. Terkadang Ying heran sendiri. Saat bersama Fang, dia bisa lebih santai. Bisa menampilkan 'diri sendiri' apa adanya.

Dan Ying tidak membenci hal itu.

"Kamu cantik kalau tersenyum."

 _Eh?_

Sungguh, Ying tidak menyadari dirinya terus tersenyum sejak melihat tawa Fang. Sekarang dia memang sudah menghapus senyum itu. Dan sambil membuang muka. Ah ... Lagi-lagi tawa itu terdengar. Tawa milik Fang yang selalu berhasil menghangatkan hatinya. Sungguhpun Ying tak pernah mau mengakuinya.

Tidak. Bukan 'tidak mau', tapi 'tidak bisa'. Dunia Fang ada di bawah matahari yang cerah dan hangat. Sedangkan dunia Ying telah lama diselimuti kegelapan. Seperti kegelapan hatinya yang penuh dendam.

Dendam yang takkan pernah padam sebelum terbalaskan.

"Ying?"

Gadis muda itu tersentak saat menyadari suara Fang memanggil namanya. Di seberang meja, sepasang iris violet menatapnya sendu dari balik kacamata. Meskipun begitu, bibir sang pemiliknya menyunggingkan senyum. Samar.

"Aku lebih suka kamu yang tersenyum atau tertawa."

Satu kalimat itu segera memenuhi hati Ying. Menghangatkannya. Sementara, Fang menghabiskan es cokelatnya, lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia mendongak sebentar, memastikan gerimis telah berhenti. Ying hanya menyahut pendek ketika pemuda itu akhirnya berpamitan. Pun ketika Fang beranjak pergi, Ying hanya memandangi punggungnya.

"Oh, ya." Tiba-tiba Fang berhenti, lantas berbalik. "Nanti sore kamu ada di rumah, 'kan?"

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Ruang tamu rumah Ying sore itu diramaikan oleh suara percakapan sang nenek dengan tamu yang sebetulnya tak diundang. Fang. Ying lebih sering pasang wajah datar sejak tadi. Malah neneknya yang kelihatan sangat senang. Bahkan sebelum Fang datang, tak henti-hentinya beliau menggoda Ying.

 _"Baru kali ini, bukan, ada pemuda datang mengapel ke rumah?"_

Begitu kata sang nenek. Ying bukannya tidak merasa bahwa wajahnya memanas ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Nenek mengira Fang adalah kekasihnya, yang _tentu saja_ tidak benar. Ying berusaha menjelaskan kalau Nenek salah paham, tapi percuma. Malah tawa lembut yang didapatkannya sebagai balasan. Ying pun akhirnya menyerah.

"Ah, sudah jam segini." Tiba-tiba Nenek melihat jam di dinding. Kedua jarumnya menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. "Nenek mau memasak dulu untuk makan malam ..."

"Eh, jangan, Nenek!" Ying menyela cepat-cepat. "Harusnya itu kan tugas Ying."

"Tidak apa-apa." Nenek tersenyum, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Sudah. Kalian berdua, pasti banyak yang ingin dibicarakan. Nenek ke dapur dulu."

Sedikit tertatih, Nenek beranjak pergi. Ying menghela napas, sebelum tatapannya terpaku pada sosok sang nenek yang telah membesarkannya selama ini. Satu-satunya pelindung yang dia punya semenjak kehilangan orangtua. Sepasang iris biru itu tampak begitu sendu, ketika melihat sang nenek yang harus berjalan menggunakan tongkat.

"Itu karena pertarungan dengan vampir?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Fang.

Ying tersentak. Perhatiannya pun teralih kepada sang pemuda yang duduk di sofa berwarna merah hati, berseberangan meja di hadapannya.

"Oh, maaf," kata Fang lagi. Sepercik sesal membayang di wajahnya ketika melihat sorot mata Ying menggelap. "Aku ... pernah mendengarnya dari tetangga di sekitar sini."

Ying menghela napas panjang. Lantas mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih santai. Dia tahu Fang hanya memancing pembicaraan yang lebih panjang setelah ini. Jauh lebih panjang.

 _"Stalker."_

Tanggapan tak terduga dari gadis mungil di hadapannya, membuat Fang menaikkan alis. "Ha?"

"Kamu tuh, ya ... Segitu ingin tahunya soal vampir dan pembasmi vampir?"

Fang memamerkan satu cengiran lebar.

"Tak kenal maka tak sayang, 'kan?"

Ying memutar bola matanya. Sejak kapan ada manusia yang mau sayang-sayangan dengan vampir?

"Riset buat novelmu lagi?" tanya Ying malas.

"Apa lagi?"

Ying mendesah pelan. Menyerah. Setidaknya kalau dia meladeni permintaan _absurd_ itu, Fang tidak akan terus-menerus mengganggu hidupnya, bukan?

"Oke. _Fine._ Sekarang, apa yang mau kamu ketahui?"

"Eh? Serius?!"

Binar antusias menghias kedua mata Fang. Persis seperti anak kecil. Tapi entah kenapa tampak manis di mata Ying.

"Iyaa ... Cepatlah. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Fang terdiam kali ini. Keningnya berkerut tanda sedang berpikir keras.

"Hmmm ... Kalau ditawari seperti itu ... aku malah jadi bingung harus mulai dari mana."

Ying mengangkat sebelah alisnya sejenak. "Kalau begitu ... katakan, apa saja yang kamu ketahui tentang vampir?"

Fang membenahi posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. Ia pun menatap Ying dengan matanya yang masih berbinar.

"Makhluk penghisap darah," katanya. "Lemah terhadap sinar matahari, bawang putih, dan kalung salib. Hanya bisa dibunuh dengan senjata berbahan perak yang ditusukkan ke jantungnya."

Fang memberi jeda sejenak. Tatapannya yang terpusat kepada Ying terasa semakin intens. Tetapi juga ada kilat jenaka di dalamnya.

"Itu yang sering muncul di novel atau film, sih," katanya kemudian. "Apa itu benar? Entah kenapa aku agak ragu."

Alis Ying naik sejenak.

"Soal kelemahan mereka ... itu bohong. Tapi ... kalau ditusuk senjata tajam dari perak di jantung, sih ... orang biasa juga bakal mati."

"Betul juga, ya."

Fang tertawa kecil. Padahal Ying tidak bermaksud melucu. Tapi, tetap saja, tawa itu sedikit menghangatkan hatinya.

Ulang, cuma _sedikit_.

"Lalu ... bagaimana dengan Pembasmi Vampir?" Fang melanjutkan ke pertanyaan berikutnya. Masih sama antusias seperti sebelumnya. "Kudengar, kalian punya kekuatan khusus yang tidak dimiliki manusia biasa."

Ying menimbang-nimbang, apakah harus menjawab pertanyaan itu atau tidak. Rasanya seperti mengumbar kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Hal itu bisa saja berbahaya, apalagi kalau informasi itu sampai ke telinga musuh.

"Ah, maaf," tiba-tiba Fang berbicara lagi. Nada suaranya terdengar menyesal. "Apa itu rahasia?"

Ying menatap iris _violet_ di balik kacamata _half-frame_ ungu itu. Dia mulai berpikir, kedekatan Fang dengannya seperti ini pun mungkin bisa membahayakan pemuda itu. Mengingat alasan lain di balik kepulangannya ke Pulau Rintis kali ini.

Ying menghela napas.

"Setiap Pembasmi Vampir memang punya kekuatan khusus seperti yang kaukatakan itu," akhirnya dia berkata.

"Berarti, kau juga?"

Ying tidak menjawab. Fang terus menatapnya dengan mata bertanya-tanya. Namun, sekedipan mata berikutnya, tahu-tahu sosok Ying lenyap dari pandangannya. Fang tersentak, lalu mengedarkan pandang ke seantero ruangan. Sosok gadis itu tak tampak di mana pun.

"Seperti itulah, Fang."

Sekali lagi Fang tersentak. Ia pun menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Sama mendadaknya seperti saat menghilang tadi, Ying sudah kembali duduk manis di kursinya.

"Wow ... bagaimana—"

"Selebihnya, rahasia."

Ying memberikan satu senyum kecil. Fang hanya mendesah maklum.

"Oke. Makasih kamu sudah menunjukkan hal yang luar biasa padaku," kata Fang. "Sekarang, giliranku yang bercerita. Maukah kamu mendengarnya?"

Ying menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Cerita novelmu?"

"Begitulah."

"Oke ... Aku juga ingin dengar. Seperti apa novel tentang vampir yang kautulis itu?"

Fang mengulas satu senyum singkat. Ada kebanggaan terukir di sana.

"Suatu masa, hiduplah seorang vampir yang menjalin hubungan baik dengan manusia. Ia menentang kebiasaan lama kaum vampir yang menghisap darah manusia sampai habis hanya demi kepuasan. Sebab, faktanya, vampir mampu bertahan hidup dengan menghisap sebagian kecil saja darah dari seorang manusia, tanpa membahayakan nyawanya. Dan mereka juga tak perlu sering-sering melakukannya. Karena itulah, vampir sebenarnya bisa hidup berdampingan dengan manusia."

Fang berhenti sejenak. Dilihatnya Ying masih mendengarkan dengan ekspresi cenderung datar. Tadinya Fang berpikir, mungkin Ying takkan menyukai gagasan tentang 'vampir yang hidup berdampingan dengan manusia'. Apalagi, Fang tahu kisah tragis yang menimpa keluarga Ying bertahun-tahun silam.

"Keluarga sang vampir adalah sebuah klan yang disegani oleh kaum vampir. Karena itulah, banyak yang mendukung dan mengikutinya," Fang melanjutkan ceritanya. "Sampai kemudian, dia dikhianati oleh kakak laki-lakinya sendiri. Sang kakak menganggap gagasan yang sedang dia bangun adalah omong kosong. Bagi sang kakak, manusia hanyalah sumber makanan."

Fang memberi jeda sejenak. Ying tidak yakin, tapi dia seperti melihat kesedihan di mata pemuda itu. Apa sebegitunya Fang menghayati cerita yang ditulisnya sendiri?

"Ketidakpuasan sang kakak terus terakumulasi dalam waktu lama. Hingga akhirnya, dia memberontak dari klannya sendiri. Bahkan membunuh ayah dan ibunya yang telah menanamkan pemikiran tentang 'hidup berdampingan dengan manusia'. Kepada sang adik, maupun para pendukung klan. Atas perbuatannya itu, sang kakak terusir dari klan, dan mendapatkan julukan 'Pemberontak Legenda'."

Fang kembali memberi jeda. Sementara, Ying semakin tertarik dengan kisah itu.

"Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Fang tiba-tiba.

Ying mengangkat bahu. "Kakak-beradik vampir itu saling bermusuhan dalam waktu lama, dan hampir saling bunuh?"

Fang tertawa miris.

"Ketebak banget, ya?" katanya. "Hampir benar, sih. Mereka berselisih selama puluhan tahun. Kau tahu 'kan, umur vampir jauh lebih panjang daripada manusia."

"Dan mereka juga awet muda," tambah Ying. Ia merasa, Fang sebenarnya sudah tahu banyak tentang vampir. Gadis itu pun mulai bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya untuk apa Fang masih mencari informasi lagi darinya? "Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Terjadi suatu peristiwa yang memicu bentrokan besar di antara mereka. Lalu ... si adik membunuh kakaknya sendiri."

Ying tersentak. Akhir cerita itu agak tidak disangkanya.

"Omong-omong, 'peristiwa' apa itu?" Ying memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal yang juga menggelitik rasa penasarannya.

"Rahasia."

"Eh?"

"Nanti _spoiler_ dong, kalau diceritakan semua." Fang tertawa saat melihat wajah Ying bersungut-sungut. "Aku juga ingin agar kau menjadi pembaca pertama novelku nanti. Kalau kau mau, sih ..."

Ying tersenyum samar.

"Boleh saja," katanya kemudian. "Tapi kukira novel dengan _ending_ yang sedih tidak terlalu disukai pembaca?"

Fang tidak langsung menjawab. Kali ini, satu senyum misterius menghias bibirnya.

"Itu bukan akhir kisahnya, justru baru dimulai," ucapan Fang berikutnya membuat Ying mengerutkan kening. "Sembilan tahun setelah peristiwa itu, sang vampir berpindah tempat tinggal ke sebuah pulau kecil yang damai. Lalu jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis penduduk setempat."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Haaah ... Sudah kuduga dia tidak akan suka ide tentang kisah cinta vampir dan manusia."

Fang bergumam sendirian, sementara dirinya berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi yang disinari cahaya jingga mentari dari ufuk barat. Setengah menyesali diri sendiri yang terlalu buru-buru mengungkapkan 'inti cerita' yang dia yakin akan disukai orang banyak, terutama kaum hawa.

Tapi tidak Ying.

Tawa kering terdengar dari pemuda berkacamata itu. Dilihat dari muka masam Ying saat mengantar kepulangannya sampai di depan pintu tadi, sepertinya dia harus mencari _beta-reader*_ lain.

Langkah Fang terus terbawa menyusuri jalanan yang seolah miliknya sendiri. Tak tergesa, hingga ia berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil. Sementara pikirannya masih dikuasai sosok gadis mungil yang—jujur saja—telah menawan hatinya sejak pertama bertemu.

Ya.

Kejadiannya baru tiga bulan berselang. Atau sudah tiga bulan. Perjalanan waktu terasa samar bagi seorang 'petualang' seperti Fang. Ia sedang berkeliling dunia—bisa dibilang seperti itu—untuk mengumpulkan referensi novel pertamanya. Katakanlah, Fang memang masih amatir. Namun, dia ingin melakukan ini dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Kemudian, dia mendengar berita tentang keluarga Pembasmi Vampir legendaris yang hidup di Pulau Rintis. Tentang putri satu-satunya keluarga itu yang juga mewarisi profesi kedua orangtuanya yang telah tiada.

Karena itulah, Fang memutuskan untuk datang ke Pulau Rintis. Berharap bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu. Dan ternyata harapannya terkabul. Lebih dari itu, Fang merasakan suatu ketertarikan misterius. Sejak saat itulah, dunianya berputar di sekitar gadis itu.

Fang bukannya tidak sadar, mungkin dirinya hanya mencari-cari alasan supaya bisa dekat dengan Ying. Dengan menjadikan 'riset novel' sebagai alibi. Kenyataannya, data yang dia dapatkan selama ini sebenarnya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ah ... Walaupun demonstrasi kecil Ying untuk menunjukkan kekuatan khususnya tadi memang sangat menarik.

"Jadi ... dia bisa mengendalikan aliran waktu, ya?" lagi-lagi Fang bergumam sendirian.

Tak terasa, dia sudah sampai di tengah-tengah gang. Ketika itulah, langkahnya mendadak terhenti. Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandang dengan cepat. Entah sejak kapan, ia merasa sedang diawasi. Namun, tidak terlihat apa pun yang mencurigakan.

Masih dengan kening berkerut, ia melanjutkan langkah. Hanya untuk terhenti sekali lagi dalam jeda dua detik.

Kali ini, Fang berbalik secepat kilat ke belakang. Sesuatu memelesat ke arahnya secepat kilat. Dan Fang nyaris tak sempat bereaksi apa pun ketika kegelapan menyergapnya!

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

 _"Fang, tunggu."_

 _"Ng?"_

 _"Sebenarnya, apa sih yang mau kauketahui dariku?"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Isi cerita novelmu terlalu akurat. Kau sudah tahu banyak tentang vampir. Kenapa masih saja bertanya padaku?"_

 _"Itu ... rahasia."_

Ying masih bersungut-sungut di meja makan, bahkan ketika makan malamnya bersama sang nenek sudah hampir selesai. Dan entah kenapa, barusan saja, perbincangan terakhirnya dengan Fang melintas tanpa permisi di ingatan.

"Ying?" akhirnya Nenek menegur juga di penghujung makan malam mereka. Senyum maklum itu masih belum terhapus dari bibir beliau. "Sudah, kamu istirahatlah. Sebentar lagi waktunya patroli, 'kan?"

Ying hanya mengangguk, lantas kembali ke kamar setelah membantu membereskan meja makan tanpa banyak cakap. Selebihnya, gadis itu cuma berbaring-baring tak jelas. Membolak-balikkan badan tak tenang di kasur.

 _Kenapa wajah menyebalkan itu terus menari-nari di pelupuk mata?_

Ying merutuk sendiri di dalam hati. Fang merusak _mood_ -nya. Tapi Ying masih saja memikirkannya.

Seiring malam yang semakin larut, Ying mulai tenang kembali. Ia tak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri. Itu hanya cerita novel, hanya fiksi. Tak lebih dari fantasi sang penulisnya yang mungkin kelewat tinggi. Tak adil juga 'kan, kalau dia jadi marah-marah pada Fang hanya karena perasaan pribadinya sendiri.

Ying mendesah pelan. Dalam hati dia berniat untuk minta maaf pada pemuda itu nanti.

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

Ying tersentak ketika nada sederhana terdengar dari jam tangannya disertai getaran ringan. Jam itu memang bukan jam tangan biasa, melainkan juga dipakai sebagai alat komunikasi di antara para anggota Organisasi Pembasmi Vampir. Tanda barusan adalah pemberitahuan pesan singkat, yang segera dibuka oleh Ying.

 _Yang kita cari ada di pulau. Beberapa anggota kita sedang menyelidikinya, tetapi markas pusat kehilangan kontak. Mohon bantuannya._

Ying bangkit dari pembaringannya dengan mata terbelalak. Inilah alasan di balik kepulangannya. Ada kemungkinan, seorang vampir berbahaya telah datang ke Pulau Rintis. Bukan sembarang vampir, kemungkinan besar dia adalah vampir yang selama ini dicari-cari oleh Ying. Vampir yang telah merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya.

Dengan dada terbakar api dendam, gadis itu pun segera bergerak!

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Purnama malam ini rasanya mirip seperti malam itu. Bercahaya terang keemasan, seolah menghangatkan. Namun, nyatanya dingin.

Ying masih ingat dengan jelas malam itu, sembilan tahun yang lalu. Dirinya yang masih berusia tujuh tahun, terjebak di sebuah arena pembantaian yang tercipta di rumahnya sendiri. Vampir menyerbu kediaman bergaya negeri tirai bambu itu dan menghancurkan semuanya.

Mungkin kata 'menyerbu' kurang tepat, karena pelakunya hanya sendirian. Tetapi vampir durjana itu menghabisi targetnya dengan cepat, meskipun orangtua Ying bukan Pembasmi Vampir sembarangan. Saat itu, Nenek kebetulan sedang tidak ada di rumah. Sedangkan Ying kecil, bersembunyi di bawah meja.

Adalah mantra sihir perlindungan yang membuat Ying terhindar dari bencana saat itu. Dia yang masih bocah, hanya bisa membeku ketakutan tanpa suara. Sementara sosok itu sempat mengintip ke bawah meja. Tepat ke tempatnya berada!

Akan tetapi, vampir itu tidak melihatnya. Ying tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa. Yang ia tahu, dirinya tak boleh membuat suara sekecil apa pun. Seperti pesan mamanya sebelum membuat perisai perlindungan tak kasat mata untuknya. Lalu pergi untuk bertempur, dan sejak itu Ying tidak melihatnya lagi.

Hanya kesunyian yang hadir setelah samar-samar teriakan dan jeritan terdengar dari ruangan lain yang cukup jauh. Ying sangat takut itu adalah suara kedua orangtuanya. Tapi ia tetap tidak bersuara. Pun ketika sosok vampir bermata merah terang itu akhirnya beranjak menjauh.

 _"Vampir laknat! Hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu!"_

Kedua mata Ying membulat nanar. Itu suara papanya. Dan yang didengarnya setelah itu hanya dengkus sinis nan dingin. Disusul suara pertarungan dari dua pedang yang beradu. Ying tahu papanya menggunakan pedang untuk bertempur. Apakah vampir itu juga petarung pedang, atau pengguna senjata tajam lainnya?

Ying kecil mungkin sudah tertarik untuk mengikuti jejak sang ayah, tetapi pertarungan mempertaruhkan nyawa yang tergelar di depan mata, tetap membuatnya gentar. Tubuh mungil itu gemetaran. Dengan kedua tangan, ia menutup telinga di persembunyiannya. Ia pun menutup mata. Tak mau mendengar dan melihat apa-apa.

Dia terpikir, di mana mamanya?

Mengapa tidak bersama papanya?

Apakah terjadi sesuatu kepadanya?

Jika diingat, jeritan samar terakhir yang didengarnya, sangat mirip dengan suara mamanya ...

Tidak!

Tidak! Ying tidak mau berpikir seperti itu.

Karenanya, sang gadis kecil menggeleng kuat-kuat. Berusaha mengusir semua pikiran buruk, segala rasa takut yang bercokol di hati dan pikiran.

Namun, percuma. Justru benaknya semakin dihantui sepasang iris merah terang mencekam. Milik vampir itu. Yang wajahnya tak bisa dia lihat dengan jelas, karena gelap dan juga karena rasa takut yang telah memaksanya memalingkan wajah secepat kilat. Tak sampai sedetik ia menatap mata merah nyalang itu, dan semua keberaniannya seolah terenggut paksa.

Takut.

Takut!

Ying benar-benar takut!

Yang bisa dilakukannya saat itu hanya terus menutup indra penglihatan dan pendengaran. Berusaha abai pada suara samar yang mendesirkan darah di dada. Suara jeritan lain yang merobek sanubari, dari satu orang lagi yang dicintainya.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Ying menghentikan langkah di ujung masuk gang kecil sepi. Ia memejamkan mata. Harus menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebagaimana setiap kali ia teringat kejadian traumatis dari masa kecilnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, gadis itu tenang kembali. Sudah sering ia melalui hal seperti ini, sejak dirinya terselamatkan berkat sang nenek yang datang bersama beberapa orang pembasmi vampir dari organisasi mereka.

Terlalu sering.

Sesering mata merah nyalang yang menghantui malam-malamnya selama bertahun-tahun. Seintens bara yang membakar dada. Bahkan Ying nyaris tak sadar, saat ini tangannya tergenggam erat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih pedih.

Benar-benar pedih. Namun, tak lebih pedih daripada hatinya yang menanggung kerinduan tak terperi kepada dua orang tercinta. Kerinduan yang akan terus menjadi kerinduan hingga akhir dirinya menutup mata. Kerinduan yang bahkan takkan hilang, walau dendam kesumat nantinya terpadamkan.

Ya.

Dendam ini akan padam, jika pedang di punggungnya telah berhasil menembus jantung makhluk durjana itu. Pedang ini, pedang yang dahulu digunakan oleh papanya. Warisan yang memberatinya sejak usia yang masih begitu muda.

Ying tidak mengeluh. Dia menerima semua tanggung jawabnya. Dia ingin menuntaskan piutang nyawa dengan vampir bermata merah terkutuk itu. Sekali, dan selamanya.

Tekadnya membaja ketika langkahnya mulai menapaki jalanan gang sepi itu. Entah apa penyebabnya, semakin jauh melangkah, hati Ying semakin gelisah. Seolah ada firasat buruk yang membuatnya gamang.

Gadis itu pun mempertajam kewaspadaan, bersiaga dengan semua kemungkinan. Hingga ia berbelok di satu-satunya perempatan di dalam gang sepi itu. Pemandangan pilu menyambutnya, yaitu tubuh yang tergeletak bisu di jalanan sunyi.

Detak jantung Ying menguat, seiring kakinya yang berlari menghampiri. Sosok berpakaian gelap itu sangat tidak asing, dan bukan cuma satu. Ada tiga tubuh lain yang bergelimpangan di bawah purnama sendu. Ying mengenali mereka semua sebagai rekan-rekannya sendiri, sesama Pembasmi Vampir. Dan semuanya termasuk yang terbaik di dalam organisasi.

Dada Ying berdesir. Tiga orang yang diperiksanya telah kehilangan nyawa, hanya dengan luka minimal di tubuhnya. Seganas apa makhluk yang telah menyerang mereka, sampai terjadi seperti ini? Mungkinkah musuh bebuyutannya benar-benar ada di pulau ini? Makhluk yang sama dengan yang telah merenggut nyawa papa dan mamanya, yang merupakan dua Pembasmi Vampir terbaik pada masa mereka?

Ying beralih kepada sosok terakhir yang agak terpisah jauh. Gadis itu sedikit bisa bernapas lega, ketika mendapati rekannya yang satu itu masih bernapas. Pemuda berbaju dominan hijau yang merupakan Pembasmi Vampir muda, hanya sedikit lebih senior daripada Ying sendiri. Sepertinya tak ada luka yang mengancam jiwa, walaupun ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Uuh ... Ying?"

Sepasang mata beriris _emerald_ terbuka perlahan, seiring sang pemiliknya yang berusaha bangkit. Ying segera tahu, pemuda berambut cokelat pendek itu mengalami luka yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak untuk sementara. Mungkin ada satu-dua tulangnya yang patah.

"Sai!" seru Ying.

Dibantunya pemuda itu supaya bisa duduk senyaman mungkin, bersandar ke dinding pagar tinggi milik salah satu rumah warga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ying kemudian.

Sai—nama pemuda yang baru saja menginjak usia 19 tahun itu—mengedarkan pandang dengan cepat dan langsung meringis.

"Mereka semua ...?" sang pemuda tak mampu melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Ying hanya menggeleng pelan. Dan Sai menghela napas dengan berat.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sai?" Ying mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Vampir itu ...!" desis penuh kebencian meluncur dari bibir Sai. "Hati-hati, Ying. Dia sangat berbahaya."

Sai berkata seperti itu, karena tahu Ying pasti akan mengejar makhluk yang telah menghabisi tiga rekan mereka. Tak peduli apa pun yang dikatakannya.

Ying mengangguk, dengan satu tekad terukir tak tergoyahkan. Namun, sebelum pergi, ada satu hal yang harus dipastikannya.

"Sai ... apa kau bisa memberitahuku ciri-ciri vampir itu?"

Kening Sai berkerut sejenak. Hanya beberapa detik, dia berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Aku tidak melihat sosoknya dengan jelas," kata Sai akhirnya. "Aku tidak tahu, apa dia ada di dalam daftar buruan kita atau tidak. Yang aku tahu, dia bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Dan ... tahu-tahu ... kami semua sudah dibuat tak berkutik ..."

"Dia sehebat itu, ya?" tanya Ying dingin.

Sai terdiam sejenak. "... Maafkan aku."

Ying tersentak kecil.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu," kata Ying. "Istirahatlah di sini. Aku akan mengejarnya."

Sai hanya bisa menatap punggung Ying yang kemudian berlari pergi. Sang Pembasmi Vampir yang lebih muda darinya, sekaligus yang paling diandalkan organisasi saat ini. Sai kesal harus mengakuinya, tetapi saat ini tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya.

Dia hanya bisa memercayakan semuanya kepada gadis itu.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

.

* * *

 **Trivia :**

 _Beta-reader_ adalah sebutan untuk pembaca non-profesional, untuk mendapatkan masukan yang akan didapatkan dari pembaca pada umumnya. Biasanya, _beta reader_ tidak mendapatkan bayaran. Masukan yang didapatkan akan digunakan oleh penulis untuk memperbaiki permasalahan yang berkenaan dengan plot, kecepatan alur, maupun konsistensi cerita.

* * *

.

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, halooo~! Salam semangat, semuanya~! \\(^o^)

Ini _fic_ yang sebenarnya sudah kukerjakan sejak akhir tahun lalu, kemudian lama terbengkalai. Sekarang aku mencoba 'menghidupkannya' lagi. Juga karena lagi pengin bikin sesuatu untuk FaYi. :3

Jadinya melenceng dari yang kuharapkan, sih. Harusnya ini _angst romance_ yang pendek saja. Tapi akhirnya pas ditulis, ceritanya berkembang sampai harus batal jadi _one-shot._ Soalnya chapter 1 ini aja naskahnya udah hampir tembus 4k, jadi harus saya _cut_ dulu supaya enggak kepanjangan.

Untuk genre, aku juga bingung, masuknya supernatural atau fantasy? Menurut kalian? Sementara aku bikin supernatural dan drama dulu, deh.

Tapi mungkin ini nanti cuma sekitar 3 chapter. Kalau enggak, palingan lebih sedikit.

Jumpa lagi _chapter_ depan. Ciao~! :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **18\. 08.2018**


End file.
